A sonatas y campanas
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Semi-au. Zuko ha sido desterrado de todo lo que conoce. Un sueño lo persigue. Una ficha de algún juego. Un puerto. Una búsqueda. Unas tantas cosas que no quiere dejar de vivir, otras que sí. Un final que ve llegar, y que acepta con los brazos abiertos. Y, rodeado de calor, sonrió sinceramente por primera vez. Para Alo-chan.


**Alo, directamente te hablo a vos. He aquí el primer capítulo de mi deuda pendiente. ¿El mío? Okno xD**

 **En fin, fic nuevo. Una advertencia, quizás no a todos les guste el formato que va a tener. Va a haber un hilo conductor, sí, pero los capítulos no necesariamente van a ser cronológicos todos, y de seguro van a ser escenas sueltas sin aparente relación entre ellos. Así es como está estructurado en mi mente. Espero puedan disfrutar n.n**

 **Los dejo leer, no sin antes decir el famoso "Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, esta historia sin fines de lucro sí es mía".**

* * *

Receptor.

Entre varias visiones, se veía. Entre varios colores, y entre varias nebulosas. Quizás parecía que observaba su comida, mientras jugaba con ella, moviéndola de un lado al otro, pero su mirada estaba lejos del objeto de su escrutinio.

Todo por un sueño. Así había empezado su pesadilla.

Una media sonrisa, un día claro, un vestido rojo y un atuendo negro. ¿Un fantasma? Lejos de serlo. Y había una cosa de la que se sentía aterrado, los espejos. No reconocía otro miedo que no fuera ese. No podía verse a un espejo sin temblar, sin soñar con romperlo. Se preguntaba cómo sería un espejo derretido. Ese vidrio reflejante, ¿brillaría con el rojo, el naranja y el amarillo, quizás el azul, que lo rodearía? De seguro se chamuscaría, quedando negro de manera rápida, una sombra de lo que habría sido. En ese sentido, se sentía más amigo que enemigo.

Hacía un par de días que era igual. Despertarse para pensar en dormir. Las olas ya parecían una cruel tortura. Siempre era igual. La mueca en la cara, el cielo azul, las vestimentas. Nunca cambiaba. Le daban ganas de gritar. Quería que alguien le dijera de qué se trataba, alguien dentro del mismo delirio quizás, cualquiera que le ofreciera una explicación. Y entonces se salteaba el desayuno, teniendo ganas de vomitar, se sabe que uno no puede ingerir nada si su deseo es expulsar, como si la luz pudiera incorporar oscuridad. Aunque él se consideraba al contrario, las tinieblas que no podían albergar luz de ningún tipo. Después, su almuerzo no era la gran cosa. Las comidas se mantenían en lo mínimo, y su peso al límite. Sus órdenes ya no eran desesperados gritos de autoridad para ir de un lado a otro. Más bien era el eco de un consenso que veía en todos sus subordinados. Buenos hombres, muchos con familia.

Se odiaba por tener que verlos todos los días. Gente que, él sin saber, habían sido arrastradas fuera de sus vidas para ir con él. ¿Desde cuándo el almuerzo también sabía a náuseas? Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar uno de sus recuerdos, una de sus frustraciones. No los abrió hasta que no escuchó a alguien sentarse detrás suyo. El escritorio, que más parecía un altar, estaba frente a él.

―Tuviste un descanso de todo, imagino.

― ¿Qué quieres tío?

―Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero nada arreglas quedándote encerrado en tu camarote todo el día.

―Tampoco arreglo algo saliendo.

Y por un segundo, eso pareció todo. Y por ese segundo, Zuko sintió tanto el triunfo como la culpa en su ser. Eran la misma sensación siendo dos emociones totalmente diferentes.

―Al menos te arreglas a ti mismo.

―No lo creo.

― ¿Te he contado la historia del símbolo de la Nación del Fuego?

―Has intentado.

Ambos sabían qué se escondía detrás de esa respuesta. No era sólo un no determinante, que no aceptaba discusión ni contradicción, sino además un no que venía acompañado de negaciones previas, insistentes, firmes y constantes. Con tradición y costumbres, si se le quería decir de esa manera. Y ambos sabían lo que se escondía detrás de la pregunta también, por más que al caso no venga en este momento.

Tío y sobrino, dos de mismo origen, parecido al menos. El primero se levantó y se fue. El despliegue de Zuko después pareció una obra de teatro. Algo tan personal que describirlo parece erróneo. De su lugar se levantó, para apoyar su frente en la puerta, hasta hacía segundos a espaldas de él. Quiso golpear la pared con un puño, y se contuvo a medio camino.

Sonrisa, día claro, vestido, atuendo. Blanco, azul, rojo, negro. Y su almuerzo se estaba enfriando, quizás podría calentarlo antes de terminar de tratar de comer. Y su tío ya había llegado a cubierta, él lo sabía aunque no lo veía. Ya se imaginaba, tío y capitán hablando de algo, seguramente de él y de su comportamiento, de su frustración y de su salud. Golpeó el piso con su pie derecho una vez por cada tema de conversación que se le ocurría. Tenía sueño, demasiado. Las ojeras se notaban bajo sus ojos, contrastado color oscuro difícil de clasificar con su blanca piel, y su roja cicatriz. Se alejó de la puerta para sentarse sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Miró el mural que tenía el símbolo de su Nación y, sin sentirlo, sin quererlo, se durmió. Lo que tardó en despertar, no lo supo. Cuando no estaba fuera, el tiempo era algo que no podía afirmar que pasara.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pareciendo un fantasma de un barco hundido hace ya siglos, se levantó, dispuesto a salir. Solo esa vez, su mente lo había dejado tranquilo, y no lo había presionado con visiones extrañas a las que no podía encontrarle explicación.

La vida es cruel, se repetía una y otra vez. La vida es cruel, te escupe la cara como a un idiota. Y eso bastaba para que él pudiera vivir con sí mismo. Amaba odiar. Odiaba odiar. De ahí que odiara mirarse a un espejo.

Mierda, pensó, mientras veía cómo afuera llovía. No era una tormenta peligrosa, sólo de esas que te demoran en tu viaje. No que él tenía algún curso fijo. En el fondo sabía que lo único que él tenía era un pase de muerte asegurado. Fuese a donde fuese, que esa es la única certeza que cualquier hombre puede tener. En fin, la tormenta casi le impide salir, si no hubiera sido porque su orgullo era más poderoso que cualquier clima.

Casi podía decir con desdén esa palabra. Orgulloso se sentía, no en virtud de que algo se lo provocaba, sino en el sentido en que su ego se agrandaba. Al mismo tiempo, se reconocía miserable. Cada vez que se analizaba, le dolía la cabeza. Por alguna razón, sus pies se sentían demasiado fríos. Quizás no se había puesto bien sus botas, o zapatos, le costaba definirlos en un grupo. Pero los sentía mojados. Allá, en alguna parte del horizonte, podía distinguir una línea celeste. Mar o cielo, daba igual. Esa era su esperanza, lejana, casi imposible, casi ilusoria.

Ni sus hombres estaban en cubierta, todos seguramente jugando dados. Zuko podía ver los dobles seis, los cuatros, los unos, y todas las combinaciones salir en puntos blancos con fondo rojo, alguien quejándose y alguien festejando. Si agudizaba el oído, podía creer escuchar voces de alegría. Nadie la pasaba mal en ese juego. Nadie tenía algo valioso que perder. En cierto sentido, ya se había perdido todo lo perdible.

¿Qué quedaba?

Las olas que rompían contra el barco creaban una blanca espuma, dándole algo de importancia a la embarcación. Gris, muerta, flotando a una deriva elegida con precaución, y a la vez con total azar. El viento era frío, algunos glaciares flotaban sobre la superficie, o quizás estaban anclados en el fondo del mar, silenciosos y pálidos vigías de las costas. Algún polo, quizás, o alguna parte nueva del mundo. Fuera de cualquier manera, Zuko, que respiraba por la boca por causas que no vienen al caso, veía el vapor que salía de ella, aire caliente condensado, denso. Denso, pensaba. Curioso.

A pasos lentos y medidos, con la dignidad de cuadro que tenía, caminó hasta el frente del barco. Ahí, hacía más frío, pero él sentía que disfrutaba más. La sonrisa se desvanecía, el vestido rojo también, todo el resto quedaba. Ahora, los ligeros cambios de colores hacían presencia. De repente un amarillo, entonces un verde, una mezcla de ambos generaba un naranja, aparecía un violeta. Y entonces, silencio. El fondo de todo parecía negro, pero había algo más, más profundo e interesante y verdadero, que no conseguía ver. Aunque estaba a perfecto alcance.

¿Qué quedaba?

Otra vez su incógnita. Nada, pensó, nada queda. Y así, repitiendo con su caminar su respuesta, entró a su recámara otra vez, se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre, a mirar el mismo recordatorio de siempre, las pesadillas volviendo. Adentro, era otro Zuko, podía ser porque se veía a sí mismo en las cuatro paredes, o porque se veía afuera. En alguno de los dos lugares, él estaba muerto, y en el otro, prisionero. Condenado a vagar para siempre entre ambos, indeciso, inseguro, con un sueño que no le dejaba dormir.

Fueron pocos los minutos que quiso pensar, es decir, pensar realmente, fuera de toda opinión. Así como fue poco el tiempo que se dedicó a escuchar a su tío. Imaginárselo en alguna parte del barco, bebiendo té, le daba envidia. No parecía molesto, ni frustrado, ni deprimido. Parecía, feliz. Alegre, después de todo, el gran general que había sido desprestigiado entre algunos nobles, después de ser alabado por todos.

― ¿Nunca tuviste un sueño demasiado recurrente? ―se imaginaba Zuko preguntándole al anciano, o acercándose a serlo.

―Sí ―pensaba que respondería.

― ¿Cuál?

Y ahí terminaba todo, todo a lo que la mente del joven podía aproximarse. No podía ni siquiera atisbar el inconsciente más básico de su pariente. La única dramatización que había sido algo fructífera, había sido a partir de una conversación, de su parte algo involuntaria, que había tenido con él. Ba Sing Se era la palabra clave, la ciudad de un reino milenario, el iniciar de algo, que él añoraba. Pero Iroh, con un movimiento de su mano, lo descartaba. Una sonrisa, un sorbo a su té, una pieza de algún juego de mesa que se movía, y era su turno. No solo según las reglas de Pai Sho, sino también según las reglas de la vida. Él tendría que responder a la respuesta, con silencio o palabras.

Era su turno.

¿Turno de qué?

¿Qué juego?

Dos preguntas, una afirmación, que daban vueltas por su cabeza, sin parar, en una vorágine incontenible y destructiva por supremacía. Podría enloquecer, podría suicidarse, podría congelarse, que esos tres pensamientos seguirían latentes, generando calor, trabajo y tortura. Necesitaba un consejo, pero no sabía cómo y si pedirlo. Su orgullo era su peor enemigo quizás, o quizás lo era su educación.

―Sobrino, ¿estás ahí? ―se escuchó desde afuera de la alcoba. El chico, adolescente todavía, se levantó de su asiento. Obviamente estaba ahí, y Iroh lo sabía. Y ambos sabían que ambos sabían sobre el otro, y lo que el otro sabía respecto a tal trivialidad como preguntar en el único lugar donde alguien puede estar si realmente está, complicado y necesario es entender eso.

―Sí tío.

― ¿Quieres salir? Ando con ganas de preguntarte una cosa.

―El metal no es a prueba de ruido.

Al parecer lo era, porque no se escuchó nada más. Y fue por eso que Zuko, después de tratar de desinteresarse del mutismo del otro, abrió la puerta. No había nadie, ni frente a la puerta ni a la vista por el pasillo. La razón, la desconocía. Sabía que su tío no estaría enojado, ofendido, ni mucho menos. Era algo diferente. Su mensaje, lo que quería decirle, estaba en esa ausencia. Y eso podía descifrarlo solo.

Lo que no podía descifrar, era qué le había querido decir. Y ahí surgía una nueva ola de ira y frustración, lavada con nada. Se acordó de su hermana de pronto, como si nada, y la eliminó enseguida. No quería pensar en ella, ni siquiera observar la posibilidad de hacerlo. Desvió entonces su mirada al piso, gris y lúgubre, que mejor concentrar sus ojos físicos en eso antes de que su mirada mental enfocara la fría expresión de su hermana. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Mantenerse así. Era un secreto del cual Zuko sabía la respuesta, por tener la misma capacidad que ella. Podía ser algo inconsciente, algo que logra estigmatizar a la persona siendo de alguna forma, y haciendo que ella o él o quien fuera tuviera que acoplarse al personaje que sus actitudes demuestran, en vez de que sea viceversa.

Pensó en su padre, y no pudo pensar en nada. Un blanco con luz de fuego y un recuerdo de ardor era lo único que lograba proyectar. De manera inconsciente, se llevó una de sus manos a su herida, esa marca que para siempre sería la forma de demostrar que era un traidor. Traidor que, en realidad, no puede ser demostrado. ¿Quién podía decir que era un traidor? Esa incógnita Zuko no se la planteaba, tampoco Ozai, porque, si así hubiera sido, entonces nada de todo lo que se contó hasta este punto habría pasado. Pero, como siempre, el mundo no se hace de hubieras, y se tienen que enfrentar los hechos que son puestos frente a uno.

Pensó en Ursa, y solo consiguió sonreír con una tristeza que superó todos los llantos de todos los huérfanos y todas las viudas. Puede sonar algo exagerado, pero quien conoce la historia de estos dos personajes, sabe que es cierto. La exageración queda chica en estos casos. Pero no se pueden hacer otras comparaciones, que seguro ya han sido hechas en otro momento por y para otra persona.

Pensó en él mismo, se acordó de su ignorancia, de su ineptitud, de su desobediencia, de su deshonra, y de nada más sobre él.

Y, en medio y centro de todo, su tío, pero de él ya había pensado demasiado, mejor era dejarlo de lado, aunque siempre presente, para que no se volviera en algo tan confuso y lejano de la realidad que ya no puede ser limitado por ningún parámetro a excepción de la nada. Parado todavía en el pasillo, luz tenue de por medio, pareciendo todo una pintura hecha por alguna parca lejana, muerta la muerte hace siglos ya.

En ese momento, pensó en los patrones de las figuras del famoso juego que tanto amaba su tío, parámetros circulares para la inagotable imaginación del hombre. Le encantaba eso del juego, más que el juego en sí mismo. Si fuera por él, vería todo quieto, para siempre, en un instante que nunca terminara, apreciando lo que tenía enfrente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una sincera esta vez, que la otra igualmente fue sincera pero esta respeta la emoción que universalmente entendemos que expresa.

Así, entró a su recámara de nuevo, esperando que alguien, quien fuera, quizás él mismo, tocara a su puerta, pidiéndole algo que incluyera salir de allí. Así tendría una excusa para salir de esas paredes de desesperación, pero aun así poder conservar la ira que lo embriagaba. Ya todos los pensamientos familiares eliminados.

Nadie llegó y se durmió nuevamente. La sonrisa, el vestido, el cielo, el negro, todo seguía allí. Ahora, lo único que sobraba era una flor blanca, que parecía lo más vivo que había soñado nunca. Se despertó, pensando en el verde pasto del palacio que extrañaba, en su ropa nueva sobre el natural colchón, y una voz que lo llamaba a almorzar desde alguna parte. Con lágrimas en los ojos, salió a cubierta, secándose antes de que alguien pudiera verlo, sentándose en una mesa improvisada con su tío.

La comida, como usualmente pasaba desde su destierro, no fue suculenta.

* * *

 **Cualquier falta de ortografía y demás, por favor háganmelo saber.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


End file.
